


Briar Rose

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles and Derek take in an orphaned baby werewolf, original female child character - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:09:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: When rogue hunters take out a family of werewolves there is one lone survivor, a baby girl. However, there’s more to family than just blood and Stiles and Derek are determined to ensure she will never be alone again.





	Briar Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, just another quick drabble inspired by prompt words from the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. The words this time were _snarl, fast, overwhelm_ and date from 28/9/18.

They found her under a snarl of briar roses, hidden by her parents in a last-ditch effort to save her, their daughter, the last of their pack. It had worked. Sadly the overwhelming stench of death not far away betrayed the fact the parents themselves had not been so fortunate.

 

They did not have to wait long to be avenged, however. The rogue hunters were caught fast and dealt with even faster.

 

Stiles and Derek adopted her. Named her ‘Rose’ for the briars she was found under. Raised her, loved her, and in time watched her raise her own family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again. Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story or just like saying hi please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. xxx


End file.
